


Texas Tease and Torture

by ownedbyacat



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty is back from deployment and he & Zane spend a weekend in Texas. Add a 1965 Corvette Stingray, tight leather pants and a pool and you get the idea. This story was planned as a lighthearted attempt at a steamy weekend, but there's some angst and some plot creeping in whether I wanted it to or not. I suppose that comes with the territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"That’s just evil."

Standing in the middle of the arrivals hall, Ty stared wide-eyed at Zane. Or what he… thought… might be Zane. The black Stetson looked familiar, and so did the dark eyes, crinkled at the corners with quiet amusement. He'd seen the denim blue western shirt before. The tight black leather pants, broad belt and matching cowboy boots on the other hand… All of a sudden, Ty’s jeans were far too tight. His body flushed with heat and his breath caught.

"I have my moments," Zane smiled, seemingly oblivious to his partner’s reaction. “Let’s go get your luggage." He turned and led the way to baggage claim and Ty stalked after him growling under his breath. Zane Garrett, acting special agent in charge of the FBI's Baltimore field office, looked good enough to eat. And after their long separation, Ty was starving.

Zane had been called to the west coast for meetings barely a week after Ty had come home from deployment. They'd had some time together, though not enough for Ty to turn down the long weekend in Texas Zane had proposed. And definitely not enough for Zane to act as if meeting Ty at the airport was an everyday occurrence.

Ty watched from narrowed eyes as his partner strode through the arrivals hall, noting the many eyes that followed him and the smiles and glances that were sent his way. The attention wasn't at all surprising given the broad shoulders and the black leather hugging trim hips and long muscular legs. There was a bit of a swagger to Zane's stride, a new confidence that Ty found sexy as hell.  Clearly, their separation had done wonders for his lover.

Ty swallowed hard to dislodge the lump that suddenly clogged his throat. It moved to his chest and settled like a stone. A cold weight that crushed thoughts of arousal and leeched the joy from their reunion. There had been too much unfinished business between them when Ty left on deployment, whole skeins of loose threads that could turn into trip wires at a mere word.  Seeing Zane so provocatively attired caused Ty a moment of doubt. It lasted until Zane turned around, leaned against the railing that separated the baggage carousel from the concourse and crossed his ankles. He was a picture of ease and poise, and when he smiled there was enough heat in his gaze to light an iceberg on fire.

There were reasons why Ty couldn't maul his lover where he stood. This was Texas. They were in a busy airport arrivals hall. And Ty was protective enough of Zane to want him all to himself. But the longer Ty watched Zane's performance, the less any of these reasons mattered.

It was a blessing that his bags arrived when they did. Otherwise he might have found himself making a spectacle, right there in baggage claim. He grabbed his battered duffel, Zane picked up the checked case that held Ty's arsenal and without further ado they both turned towards the exit.

***

“You haven’t even kissed me yet!" Ty complained, staring at Zane’s leather-clad ass as the man leaned to toss Ty’s bags into the trunk of the black Corvette. Zane looked like a rock star. With just the right accessories to make it stick. On any other day, Ty would have been all over the rare car, drooling over the sexy wheel arches and shiny wire wheels, caressing the popup lights and admiring the graceful arc from the top of the roof right down to the tail lights.  Right now though, he barely saw the Corvette. Instead he saw a black Stetson set at just the right angle to be enticing. He took in wide shoulders and muscular arms. His breath caught at the look of those fucking leather pants with their six inches of zip at the hems, held up by a wide belt with a broad copper buckle. And what he really wanted was to be all over Zane.

“You got eye-candy instead," his infuriating partner answered Ty's righteous complaint with amused nonchalance and another hot look. "There’s a price for that.”

"Stop baiting me, Zane," Ty snarled and crowded Zane close. He slid his hands up Zane’s thighs, grateful that they were out of the arrivals hall, that the underground parking deck was quiet and he was finally able to touch his lover. The black leather was unbelievably smooth under his palms as it hugged the familiar hard muscles. Ty smirked and dug in his thumbs until he heard Zane gasp. “You’re only seconds away from being mauled on the hood of that Corvette."

"Yeah?"

"You better believe it."

"That'd be a novel experience," Zane mused, still in that vaguely detached tone that was starting to bug the hell out of Ty. "I'm game if you are."

The words had barely left Zane's mouth when Ty shoved him backwards. Bodywork caught behind Zane's knees and he relaxed and let himself fall against the broad expanse of polished hood. Ty followed him down, watching the black Stetson slip sideways but not taking his hands off the other man for a moment. Denim slid over leather in a suggestive glide as Ty moved until their belt buckles met with a soft scrape of metal on metal that raised goose bumps on Ty's bare arms and chased a shiver down his back.

Resting all his weight on his trapped partner, Ty cupped Zane's face in his hands and leaned in for the kiss he so desperately wanted. And Zane was right there with him, lips meshing and tongues tangling in a kiss that was urgent and demanding and almost painful in its intensity. A hot palm slipped around his neck, another crept under his t-shirt to slide up his spine – and Ty couldn't hold back a moan. His body was catching fire faster than it ever had before and he leaned in harder, pressing his groin to Zane's, desperate for friction while his hands roamed and he devoured Zane's mouth.

Loud giggles and snatches of off-key singing from the direction of the elevators on the far side of the parking deck forced Ty to relinquish his assault on Zane's lips. He straightened up and took a moment to admire Zane as he lay draped across the Corvette's hood. Despite the flush on his cheeks and the kiss-swollen lips, there was still that amused look in Zane's eyes that drove Ty insane right then. Ty didn't understand why Zane would be holding back when they'd been apart for so long or why he was sending mixed signals, burning the air between them with a mere look one moment and seeming detached and coolly amused a moment later. 

"You have no idea how fucking hot you're looking spread over that car," he growled, holding a hand out to pull Zane to his feet. If it hadn't been for the sounds of voices and footsteps coming towards them he wouldn't have bothered.

"Glad you enjoyed the picture," Zane said as he straightened up. "As far as experiences go, I don't think I'll be repeating that one." He stretched until his back popped. "Damned uncomfortable."

"Jerk."

Zane picked the Stetson from the hood before he turned and looked Ty up and down. "Now what can I possibly have done to deserve that?" he asked with a grin.

"You're being... a jerk."

"I got that," Zane shrugged, the grin not lessening one bit. He even added another of those incendiary looks as he waved a hand towards the passenger side of the car. "Now get in. We have places to go and people to see."

***

Ty sulked while Zane left the airport behind and took the road towards Dripping Springs. He was annoyed with Zane and his damned nonchalance. He was even more annoyed with his own inability to explain what was happening. Zane had never been one to blow hot and cold, to get Ty so turned on that he could barely breathe and then brush him off.  What was this?

"Are we staying with your folks?"

"No," Zane said easily as he navigated his way out of town. "Place up the road that used to be a ranch. Owner restores old cars and lets you drive them when you book a cottage. I thought you might like this one."

"What?" Ty asked finally, when the hint of a scowl on Zane's face was threatening to become a more permanent fixture and he'd caught up to the odd note in Zane's tone.  "Just spill it, Zane. What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't, actually," Zane replied and the odd note in his voice turned out to be disappointment. "I thought you'd be drooling at the sight of the Corvette."

Ty huffed out a relieved breath. "Too much competition," he smiled. "I'll drool over the car once you're no longer wearing leather."

"My wearing leather's never bothered you before."

"Yeah. Pull over."

"What?"

"I said: pull over."

"I heard you. But why?"

"Pull over and find out."  This, Ty decided, was much better. This, he knew how to do.  He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, staring out of the window as if he'd never seen Texas before.  Zane kept driving, but he also kept shooting glances in Ty's direction. Glances that Ty ignored until his lover finally gave in and pulled off the road.

As soon as the car stopped he slipped a palm around Zane's neck and yanked him across the centre console for a scorching kiss. This time, their meeting of mouths was almost brutal. Ty's fingers wove into Zane's hair and held him in place as he unleashed the frustration of the last hour until he had eased the uncertainty he'd felt.

They were both gasping for breath when Ty pulled away. Zane's dark eyes were even darker now, blown black with passion. Ty relished the shivers he felt running through Zane and the boneless way his lover leaned against him. They were still good. Really good.

"Thank you," Ty whispered against Zane's lips. "I love the car.  I love that you thought to get it. But I can tell you now, it was a waste of time and money."

Zane frowned and went almost cross-eyed trying to see Ty's face. Ty reluctantly pulled back a few more inches and waited. He could see the wheels turning in Zane's head. And he'd bet his discharge papers that the man was on completely the wrong track.

"Because she isn't a Ford?" Zane asked eventually, just as Ty had expected.

"No, you idiot," he purred and leaned his forehead against Zane's. "Because I've missed you so much these last months, I don't see anything else when you're there. Especially not when you're wearing those pants." He brushed his lips over Zane's one last time and eased his fingers from the tight grip he'd had on Zane's dark hair. "Get us to wherever we're staying and I'll show you just what those bloody pants are doing to me and how grateful I am to you for wearing them."

***


	2. Chapter 2

The cottage had enchanted Zane the moment he'd seen it. So much so, that he'd called his father to thank him for recommending it without first thinking about it. Harrison, predictably, had ribbed him without mercy and Zane was sure the word _gushing_ had been used at least once.  He hadn't really minded, though. Zane had had more conversations with his father during the weeks of Ty's deployment than he'd had in all the years since leaving home. The tacit approval he hadn't known he needed had done wonders for his confidence. And he had really come to appreciate Harrison's dry, unvarnished advice. Especially when it came to managing people.

Judging by the cottage recommendation alone, Harrison Garrett had his son's measure. And that of his son's lover. Zane had done his best to get Ty into the right frame of mind. And now, he couldn't wait to see Ty's reaction. He turned off the main road and onto the access road to the Ash Creek ranch and a mile later brought the Corvette to a halt inside an open-fronted barn built against a tall limestone wall.

"I've never been mauled on the hood of a Corvette either," Ty smiled as he got out of the car when Zane did. He walked around the classic, really looking at it for the first time. "Wanna try?"

"I don't think roasted backside is a good look on you," Zane decided while he extracted Ty's bags from the trunk. "Besides, haven't you spent enough time sleeping on hard surfaces? I made sure this place came with a simply enormous bed before I rented it. And it has a surprise."

"What surprise?"

"You'll see." Zane started to walk up the gravel drive to the gate, anticipation coiling in his gut. He'd run his idea past Deuce, and while Ty's brother had been in favour of Zane's plan, he had also warned him that there was a chance it could backfire. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

The nonchalant tone got Ty going again, distracting him just as Zane had hoped it would.

"Quit. Baiting. Me."

Ty grated the words through his teeth and Zane managed a chuckle.  He had memorised the pass code to the wrought iron gate, so he didn't need to set Ty's bags down to unlock the entrance to the retreat.

"Do something about it if it bothers you so much.... doll."

Zane heard Ty grumble and swear under his breath, but he never heard him move. Ty's bags were torn from his grip, Zane's back hit the broad redbrick gatepost with a thump, and then Ty was there, right in his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Zane tried to cling to the nonchalance he'd used as a shield all morning, but it was difficult. Ty's eyes glittered in a way Zane couldn't remember ever seeing before. It wasn't anger, nor was it lust. And vulnerability was only a part of it. He gripped Ty's hips to steady himself more than his lover and waited for the answer.

"That it's some weird public holiday in Texas," Ty grumbled. "Rile up Ty Grady Day or something."

"That's what you think?"

"That's what it feels like Zane."

"You have no idea," Zane ground out. He had managed to get the t-shirt out of Ty's belt and his palms reached for skin.  "This last week was worse than the whole of your deployment," he huffed while he dragged fingers over the taut muscles in Ty's back. "The deployment we could do nothing about. Last week though, I knew where you were.  I could picture you at home and could imagine what you were doing. And I couldn't concentrate on anything just for wanting to get on a plane. Why did you think I asked you down here?" Zane shook his head. "Because I want you to myself, Ty. And I'm having a hell of a time keeping my hands off you."

"Blowing hot and cold is a funny way to show that."

Zane growled, too riled himself to keep it together much longer. "Yeah? If I hadn't kept a lid on it, we'd have been arrested in the arrivals hall."

"Oh?" Ty's grin was feral. "Seeing me was giving you ideas?"

"If the urge to throw you over a ticket counter can be classed as an idea..." Zane shoved Ty away with a grunt and leaned down to pick up the bags again. "Come on," he said, not caring that his voice was low and full of gravel. "Let's talk inside."

***

Ty was three steps into the living room before he stopped dead. "No fucking way!" he exclaimed and looked around. Despite the porch with the rocking chairs and the screened door, this wasn't a house. It was a cave! A luxurious cave, all creamy limestone, warm wood and pale leather, furnished with colourful rugs, throws and cushions, but it was still a cave. Zane expected him to spend the weekend in a fucking cave!

Ice coiled deep in his gut and all of a sudden he found it difficult to catch his breath. He was.... underground. Inside a mountain. With cushions and a kitchen and rocking chairs on a porch. It was insane.

"I hate Texas," he mumbled when a buzzing sound made him look up just in time to see two limestone panels slide sideways to leave a huge clear window. The sun was high enough to bathe the room in bright light. It reflected off the limestone walls and glinted from the polished steel surfaces in the kitchen and from one moment to the next, the place couldn't have looked any less like a cave.

Ty spun around and found his partner leaning against the wooden partition that separated the kitchen from the living room. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked good enough to eat. When he realised Ty was looking at him, Zane licked his lips. And Ty couldn't have said if he wanted to hit the damn man or kiss him all over.

He crossed the room in three long strides and slapped his hands on the wood either side of Zane's head. "Are you fucking insane?" he snarled.

"Crazy for you, baby," Zane whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ty and pressed their lips together.

Heat and need and want washed through Ty in hot angry waves and he slid his hands down, intent to touch every part of Zane he could reach.  Buttons popped as he tore at Zane's clothes and Zane huffed a laugh and pushed away from the wall. He didn't break the kiss while he shrugged out of the shirt and Ty loved that. And the fact that Zane's hands were back on him in seconds. Something deep inside him settled and calmed like a flame steadies in the wake of a draught.

Ty sucked and nibbled on Zane's lower lip, while his hands reached for the buckle on Zane's belt. His movements were slow now, deliberate and he relished the shiver and the moan he drew from Zane as his knuckles brushed Zane's abs. He did it again, just for good measure, and Zane was right there with him.

Once the belt was off, Ty saw that the fancy leather pants didn't even zip. They were held together with laces. And that was just all sorts of hot. Very slowly, Ty sank to his knees until his face was level with Zane's hip. He rested a cheek against the smooth surface, while his fingers played over the laces, unpicking them with excruciating slowness. He felt Zane shudder under his touch, felt the muscles in his thighs clench and release.

"Maybe I should blow you just like that," he suggested in his best gravelly voice and dragged his teeth over Zane's leather-covered hip bone until his lover threw his head back and groaned.

"Baby," Zane rasped, "just cut the damn pants off."

"No way.  Those pants stay right where they are. You deserve to suffer." He continued to pick at the laces while he mock-grumbled out his complaints. "Dragging my ass all the way to Texas. Turning me on with those evil pants only to blow me off every time I look at you. Making me sleep underground. What were you thinking?"

"That it's a nice cottage," Zane answered. His body arched with the effort to entice Ty's hands where he wanted them. "With an enormous bed... and no pesky neighbours... or ... Ty. Christ!"

Gasps turned into a yell when Ty freed Zane's erection and swallowed it down in a fast move shockingly at odds with the languor of the last minutes. The familiar flavour washed across his tongue and Ty moaned around Zane's cock, thrilled when he felt Zane shudder and groan and grow impossibly harder in response. Zane was so aroused, there was little chance to draw this out. Zane's hands wound into Ty's hair and held tight as Ty worked him fast, his fist sure and tight, his tongue and teeth remembering every sensitive spot. It was heady and hot and Ty heard little beyond Zane's groans and gasping pleas and the hammering of his blood in his ears.

His hands grasped Zane's hips and the way his sweaty palms slipped on the leather was unbelievably sexy. He dug in his fingertips and dragged another long, broken moan from his lover. Hard muscles clenched under his palms and when Zane's whole body went rigid Ty quickly pulled back. He wrapped his hand around the base of Zane's cock and squeezed, stopping the impending orgasm in its tracks.

Zane swore in shock and frustration and Ty had to bite his lip to keep from giggling.

"That's what you get for teasing," he declared, giving the tip of Zane's cock one last swipe with his tongue before rising to his feet.  "I'm not nearly done with you."

"You're not?"

The desperately hopeful tone in Zane's voice made Ty laugh.  Zane looked so out of it, pupils blown and body shaking, it was simply adorable. He leaned in and kissed his lover hard and deep and demanding and then he drew back and planted a hand flat on Zane's chest.

"Get on the bed. No, leave those evil pants on. And the boots." Zane stared in confusion, but finally turned towards the bedroom. The sight was mouth-watering: the leather hugged Zane's ass just so. And even unlaced the pants clung to Zane's slim hips and set off the muscled back and broad shoulders to perfection. The man was fucking dessert, and the cowboy boots did something to the way he moved, something that drove Ty insane. In a good way.

Ty spent a cursory moment or two looking around for Zane's Stetson, but he had no idea where the hat had gone and didn't have the patience to search for it. And when he heard the telltale sounds of Zane's body landing on the mattress, he turned and followed his lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Zane felt completely out of his element, lying diagonally across the enormous bed in cowboy boots and unlaced leather pants body buzzing with arousal and frustration. The scene grew more surreal as Ty started to strip out of his clothes right in Zane’s line of sight. He moved slowly, languidly, as if he was giving a performance. The Converse sneakers went first, carefully unlaced , one after the other. Socks were pulled off and tossed aside. Then Ty shrugged out of the thin cotton shirt he wore unbuttoned over this t-shirt and let the soft material slide down his back and arms, leaving it where it fell. His hands moved to his belt and the buckle clinked softly as it came undone. He never took his eyes off Zane and the look in the hazel eyes made Zane's pulse race and his mouth go dry.

He couldn't wait for Ty to continue his striptease, get rid of the remaining clothes and join him, but Ty seemed to have other ideas. He hesitated with his fingers hovering over the belt, then changed his mind and crawled up onto the bed to join Zane.

"Don't touch me until I say," he ordered, leaning down to nip at Zane’s chin and Zane swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. Mischievous Ty was a sight he hadn't seen since before Ty's deployment. The man who had come back to Zane was - apart from the much shorter fuse - still on emotional lockdown. Spending a weekend in Texas, on neutral ground and away from people, was part of Zane's plan to help Ty relax and let go, help him finally come home. Ty's hazel eyes glinted, easing something in Zane that he hadn't known needed easing.

The relief only made him more desperate to have Ty skin-on-skin close. He arched up, but Ty went with him, keeping the distance between them constant. Ty's teeth scraped over stubbled jaw and down the column of Zane's neck, sending sparks down Zane's spine in delicious waves.

"A little less impatience there, Garrett," Ty huffed. "You told me we have all weekend."

Zane growled his frustration, only to hear Ty chuckle.

"Honestly," he teased. "You act as if you haven't got off in months." He slid down far enough to brush his jeans-covered arousal against Zane's hardness until Zane's mouth fell open and his muscles clenched in an effort to stay motionless. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Zane," Ty said and a wave of heat washed over Zane at the promise in his lover's voice. "And I want you to be able to say the same."

***

It would have been more fun teasing Zane if Ty hadn't been so on the edge himself. They'd had far too little time together before Zane had to fly west, and the week apart hadn't done Ty any good. For once, he'd not been able to sleep. Alone in their bed, surrounded by Zane's scent, his clothes and the sketchbook full of drawings, Ty's mind had found nothing better to do than torment him with thoughts of plane crashes or gorgeous, sun-tanned Californians hitting on Zane in bars. As if the man had gone on a fucking holiday!

Zane's weekend plans had been more than welcome, even when Zane was doing his best to drive Ty insane. He wouldn't admit it under torture, but in the quiet hours of many nights, lying under the stars trying to sleep or keeping watch so those around him could rest, Ty Grady had had his moments of doubt.

The way things had been left between him and Zane. The way _he_ had left Zane hanging at work. The myriad and one things they'd never gotten around to discussing... Ty knew he wasn't easy to be with. He knew he'd fucked up when Zane was finally starting to trust him. And he had moments where he wondered if what they had left between them would survive their months of separation.

Truth be told, he still had those doubts. They surfaced at odd moments. When he was shaving in the mornings and spotted the gap beside the sink where Zane's toothbrush and razor normally sat. In the airport arrivals hall when Zane set the air alight with heated looks and that seductively confident swagger the man had developed. And even now, as Zane lay beneath him with need in every line of his body. Those doubts had nothing to do with whether they wanted one another or not. Sex had never been the issue.

"Ty?"

The urgent query finally broke through his abstraction. He focussed on the concern in Zane's eyes and found a smile. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I was sort of... counting my blessings."

"Really?" Zane's eyebrow almost met his hairline in its urge to telegraph disbelief. "There won't be any blessings left if you don't get down here and kiss me soon."

"You're a sap, Garrett," Ty scoffed, but he stretched out on top of Zane, swallowing a quiet sigh at how good the man felt against him, and brushed his lips over Zane's. "So are you up for some fun yet?"

"I've been _up_ for some fun since you stepped through the gate at the airport. And let me tell you, Mister I-Get-Turned-On-By-Tight-Leather, that that's damned uncomfortable. So are you gonna do something about this or do I have to cuff you to the bed and ravish you?"

"Classy, Garrett. Really." Ty rolled off the bed, yanking at his belt and shucking his remaining clothes at the speed of light. "Have you never heard of slow seduction?"

"Later," Zane growled. He looked entirely too enticing in skintight leather and boots, his eyes black with passion. The man was riled, too, hard and leaking and just like that Ty's whole body flushed first hot, then cold and hot once more. He shuddered when Zane's voice dropped to a gravelly growl. "You can play at slow seduction all you want. But not now. Now I want-"

"Oh I can see what you want, never fear," Ty purred. He found the lube and crawled slowly up the bed, settling himself across Zane's hips. "But it's me who's in charge right now, baby, so what you want might not really be relevant."

He shifted his hips to tease Zane's arousal, liking the way his bare thighs slid against the soft, smooth leather of Zane's pants. Liking Zane's gasp and his attempt to find friction even more. A small voice in the back of his mind wondered how long it would take for Zane to lose it. How long it would take for Zane to stop treating Ty as if he might break.

He leaned down for a kiss, taking his time and the chance to rile Zane further. "Hands behind your head," he ordered as he sat up, only a little surprised when Zane complied without argument. His lover looked desperate enough to do almost anything right then... and Ty started to appreciate the feeling. He was more than a little desperate himself and the feel of the leather under his thighs and the image of cowboy boots behind his eyelids did little to help.

Zane tried to spread his legs when Ty slicked his fingers - and earned a hard slap to his hip for his efforts. That wasn't how Ty wanted this to go. Zane caught on quickly enough when Ty reached back and started to stretch himself open and his immediate reaction was a boost to Ty's ego, if Ty had needed such a thing. Ty shivered and bit back the urge to groan when he saw Zane's eyes grow even darker. The muscles in Zane's arms stood out in stark relief, his fists mangled the pillow under his head, but he did as Ty had asked. He didn't reach out and yank Ty down to the mattress, he didn't buck up and bury himself in Ty's waiting ass. He just watched and waited, biting back pants and sounds, tight as a spring and coiled for action.

The image affected Ty more than he was ready to admit. Instead of drawing this out as he wanted, he slicked up Zane's cock, lifted up onto his knees and slowly sank down again, impaling himself. Need urged him to hurry, his mind begged him to go slow and savour the sensation and Ty hung suspended between desires and watched Zane.

The sight did nothing to calm him, but Ty maintained his control. Once settled into Zane's lap - and come hell and high water he'd get himself a pair of leather pants while they were in Texas! - he ran his hands over every exposed part of Zane's skin that he could reach without shifting position. Nails scraped, fingertips pinched skin and Zane was growling when Ty refused to move.

"You don't like that?" Ty managed to sound small and subdued. There was nothing subdued about the show he put on next, though. Instead of touching Zane, he ran his hands all over himself, blunt nails leaving red welts until Zane groaned and shifted restlessly. Ty clenched his muscles around Zane's arousal, palmed his own and started to stroke slowly, still not moving an inch. Zane shuddered, but didn't move and Ty wanted to scream in frustration. He wanted Zane to be riled. He needed-

Ty was flat on his back with his head hanging off the side of the mattress when he realised his desperate, bitten off groans had finally pushed Zane over the edge. Ty hadn't even seen him move, but he didn't fight when Zane shoved his thighs back, folding him almost in half and pinning him to the bed. Despite the sudden violence, Zane's kiss, when it came was hot and sweet. And when he started to move, hard and fast the way Ty needed, when friction morphed into sparks that grew into fire so bright Ty's vision went white Ty went with the tide and let it claim him.

He had no idea how much time had passed when he grew aware of his surroundings again. His muscles felt loose and relaxed and instead of the sweaty, sticky mess he expected he felt nothing but soft clean skin under his palms.

"Wha-?"

"I like your take on slow seduction," Zane's voice rumbled in his ear as Zane's arms wrapped him tight and stopped him moving. "It's my turn later," he promised, already half asleep again. "You haven't seen my surprise yet."


End file.
